


Housebroken

by jenovasilver



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Circle Jerk, Cumplay, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if a injured god landed on your doorstep? Well, first there's sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housebroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts).



> I don't know what I'm doing but listen, it's Frostiron...there maybe a plot but...I just wanted dickings. Proofed by the lovely Leezzee!

“Do not be so foolish to think that you can force me to kneel, Stark.”

“Oh I don’t even plan on letting you hit the ground, hence why you’re pressed up against the wall.” Tony said with a small grin as leaned in to breathe the Trickster’s skin, a dangerous move...not that it stopped the Billionare from sliding his lips along the smooth pale line of Loki's throat and feeling it quicken from the contact. “You came to me, remember?” 

“That was not a voluntary action.”

“Sure, you just wanted to see my cool spiny rings again. I get it.” Loki glared however it was hazy and weakened as Tony's lips moved back up to his chin, just hovering near his own, “You want to feel it…” 

“There is nothing that you are that I cannot feel.”

“Well, I’ll just work my damnest until I make you change your mind.” Tony was now face to face with the god, staring into his eyes, into his death practically at any moment but Tony didn’t care. Something was off with Loki, he was in his grasp, slacks fallen around his thighs, his hot cock twitching with need. Everything in Stark was telling him ‘No, this wasn’t a great idea…’. However like with many not great ideas, Tony went in head first-cocksure at best, suicidal at worse, “The first one is on the house.”

 

**+++  
**

  
**3 Days Ago**

 

Literally there's a checklist FULL of questions Tony Stark could’ve asked as to why there was a fallen Asgardian god in his apartment. They ranged from ‘Shouldn’t you have been locked away in some sort of mythical cage for all eternity?’ to ‘Does Thor know you’re here?’ or even better and more apt, ‘Are you here to kill me?” however the question he chose was quite possibly the least helpful one-

_**Why are you so hot right now?** _

Yeah, in fairness, he was slightly *not* sober (not that it ever stopped him from doing something foolish)…and yes, Loki looked _positively_ alluring all scratched up and bruised, heavy circles under his eyes, hair mussed, clothes barely holding together with whatever magical thread they were conceived of. By all account, Loki looked like he got into another fight with the Hulk and lost yet despite all of that, Tony was never more turned on. Call it ego or whatever…there was a special kind of power tripping going on right now and Tony was going to relish in it…however long that maybe.

“Um, J.A.R.V.I.S, I’m sure I didn’t order maniac Asgardian today.” 

“My apologies, sir. Shall I alert the others?” Loki’s face didn’t exactly go pale but there was a definite twinge of worry there. Tony walked to his bar and poured himself another drink, think Tony, think.........thinking sucked so he instead took out another glass and raised it to Loki.

“Nah… nothing has exploded or been impaled yet. Check back in 5 minutes.” 

“I would like prevent those, if possible sir.” Tony smirked, yeah, Pepper would kill his face if she came home to another destroyed living room or a broken bleeding body but Stark had a feeling that something else was going to happen entirely tonight. So the genius shook the second glass and Loki walked over, that's when upon closer inspection he could tell that the god was REALLY banged up yet he gave no sign of any pain and Tony just (tried to) ignored it. Still, little things on Loki caught his attention such as the flash of pale white chest and the scratches that made an almost divine gradient of red to faded pink. Or how Loki’s lips were bruised, bite marks, straining perhaps? Crusts of blood on the corners, faint traces on his chin… just who the fuck did this to him? And why did it make Tony seriously angry all of the sudden?

“So, are we just visiting? Planning on buying a condo? They have lovely ones just overlooking the city, brought one to store my cars...”

“My presence here is of no consequence… and I will not be here much longer.” Loki muttered with possibly the shakiest tone Tony has ever heard from an omnipotent being, “Nor have I came for your head, Stark, as pleasurable as the thought may be at the moment.” 

“Now, now you can’t just go on decapitating your host… Where are your manners?”

“Lost are the days where such disciplines held much value.” Tony poured them another drink and Loki gulps it down, “Swill,” then holds the empty glass for a refill. 

“Sorry, the mead and mutton are out of stock here…but you’re totally free to flutter away whenever you want.” Tony motioned with his fingers, there was a moment where Loki gave him the tiniest smile or was it a smirk…whatever it was it was damn sexy, “So, seeing that I’m a rest stop on whatever crazy trek you’re on, why don’t I look at your wounds there.”

“They are of no consequence. I have received far worst.” 

“Yeah, sure fighting giant bears and Frost Giants I bet.” Loki’s eyes went dark for a bit and Tony’s eyebrows arched; a trigger? Perhaps, he filed it away for later, “C’mon, you’re bleeding all over my Italian marble and if you’re REALLY good, I’ll give you a lollipop.”

“Lollipop?” 

“Candy… You just killed my joke.”

“There was no humor in your words. *sigh* Do as you will.” Tony couldn’t hold back the smile; ‘Adorable’ and ‘Loki’ shouldn't be in the same sentence together yet Tony found he had little disagreements happening.

“Alright, hobble your ass to the couch and take off…whatever the hell you’re wearing.”

**+++**

What the hell was Tony doing at 3:30 am in the morning tending to Loki’s wounds? He wasn’t drunk enough to consider this some weird one night stand with one very tall womanly man (not that he was opposed) still, this was bizarre on a scale he hadn’t even invented. Loki was docile, the amount of rubbing alcohol on his wounds would have had any man wincing but he barely blinked, if anything he was unnaturally still. Then again, he was a god, perhaps there were thresholds of pain that they could tolerate that no mortal could endure…man, he had such a slender arm, taut muscle was underneath all that ivory and smooth too, not on blemish on him. Tony’s known _supermodels_ that would kill newborns for skin THIS pure. He almost hated wiping away the blood to reveal the clean scars that were slowly fading away, so beautiful and so surprisingly warm, he always pegged the Trickster God to be cold but this wasn’t the case. Damn, Tony was really too damn drunk. 

“Your eyes are searching for a source to these wounds… Nothing mortal or Asgardian created them.”

“Then what did…?” 

“Why do you wish to know such things?”

“Because I’m a curious guy, humor me? Unless you want to talk about the weather…” 

“I have many enemies. One managed to capture me… There was a struggle and he is no more.” Loki said with a hint of maniac glee that sent chills down Tony’s spine but didn’t make his dick softer.

“Some of these are a couple of days old.” 

“I did say he managed to capture me.”

“But… for how long?” 

“For as long as he wished.” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, “I was a _trophy_ of sorts.”

“That couldn’t have been fun. Because I remember you not being a big fan of the whole ‘sitting still in a glass case’ gig.” Tony wrapped Loki’s forearm in cotton, he was already close to him but now he could see more faint lines, blue scars…? 

“I humored him then gutted him while he slept.” This made Tony stop altogether, “Have I frightened you?”

“You’re pretty damn scary, I’m not going to lie.” _Emphasis on the pretty_ he wanted to add but Tony held his tongue. 

“And yet fear does not hinder your need to aid me? You court danger in a desire to be charitable.”

“Guilty, but you didn’t exactly refuse me either. So let’s stop kidding ourselves…oh, and you’re sleeping here tonight.” Loki stared at Tony a bit wary, “If you promise not to y'know...gut me in my sleep.” 

“You wish for me to show gratitude and honor you request?”

“Um, yeah, because believe it or not I kinda got friends now…and I got to meet up with them tomorrow reasonably sober.” Tony closed up his medical kit and removed his shirt as he walked to his room, “I got like 6 guest rooms, pick one, shut up and go to sleep.” 

+

One would think that sleeping would've been impossible with a clearly unstable God dwelling in his home but Tony crashed on his extraordinarily large bed without skipping a beat...man, he was _getting old_. In his youth he could stay awake with ease after drinking for hours on end... now here he was, strewn across the sheets not bothering to remove his pants all the way. None of this mattered, he still was hard (which was the reason why he stopped pulling off his pants..nothing more embarrassing.)

In the back of Stark's mind he knew Loki followed him, danger sirens should have been blaring in his head, the bedroom was a man’s sanctuary. He should really suit up or alert the Avengers…anything then what he’s doing right now…but he didn’t.

“Guest rooms… down the hall…” He mumbled in his sheets. 

“None are as fine as this.” Okay, Tony definitely should look at him now, that would've been wise..he heard the almost cat-like footsteps coming ever so closer, “I once dwelled in a far grander abode.” Tony grunted, feeling a tad insulted and pushed himself up on the bed to observe the Trickster just mere inches from him, “Your hospitality Stark has not gone unnoticed.”

“Y’know if you come into a man’s bedroom, you’re CLEARLY asking for something.”

“That is a given… or perhaps, I’m here to _take_?”

“You can’t take when it’s offered.” 

“So it would seem.” Loki pressed in close, “You would present me a place in your bed so freely?”

“Yep, because let’s face it, seriously.” Tony propped himself on his elbows, the glow of his arc reactor being the lone light in the room, “Neither of us is going to yield, so instead of this tug o war, let’s just tug on each other’s dicks. _Fair_?” 

“Fair.” Loki crawled over the short expanse of bed and straddled himself over the billionare, he couldn’t look away from how beautiful the glow was on the Trickster’s skin, finding the slight blue scratches and highlighting them. Goddamn he was sexy…almost like he was made out of snow and if Tony touched him he would melt on his fingertips. Loki could see the want in his eyes and barely flinched when he felt Tony’s palm on his cheek gliding his thumb across his wet lips…so warm..

“You understood that easily.” 

“Your intentions where made woefully obvious upon meeting my gaze. Plying me with drink and fretting over my injuries, providing rest where none was sought nor desired.”

“Yep. Guilty. Is this gonna be confession time for you too?” Loki pressed himself down on Tony’s thighs and cruelly moved his waist over the hardness in his jeans. It felt like he was going to swallow a stone, was Loki-Enemy of Man, Thor’s beloved brother, Trickster God of Norse Mythology-was ACTUALLY straddling over him like some sort of Call Girl? Was this a good idea? Was ANYTHING up to this point a good idea? 

Tony reasoned that this was ‘Acceptable Risk’ because dammit, his dick wasn’t going to rub itself off.

Loki bent himself lower, his long black hair just dangled down the sides of his sharp face and a red curl formed on the corners of his lips. 

“If I made any confessions Stark, they would be so numerous that they would overtake your mortal lifespan.”

“Fair enough.” Tony smirked, he wasn’t going to budge further because his lifespan could end at any _conceivable_ moment, he parts Loki’s lips and felt the sharpness of his teeth, “We’ll talk over breakfast.” Loki nipped the tip of his thumb, just a friendly reminder of the constant danger Tony was currently in. “Ohh, a biter huh?” Tony remarked casually as he slid out his thumb, dragging a faint line of saliva across the god’s bottom lip, “C’mere.” They met each other’s lips in a crash, Tony applied the most force and feeling his teeth rattle against Loki’s and a desperate moan escaped his mouth in the process; the traces of alcohol still present on their tongues. Loki was a damn good kisser and Tony didn’t know how the hell the god was able to remove his own clothing while simultaneously tugging down Tony’s jeans. Magic. 

Loki’s hand managed to slip into the hem of elastic and traced his fingers along the sticky shaft, the look on his face was completely smug. Stark was far too into this to give a damn and returned the favor, feeling the hot flesh swell, hardening and brought forth an even hotter moan from the god. The two rocked back on the bed, stroking  each other in hopes to ring out every drop, Tony couldn’t believe how fucking rich Loki’s voice was right now…he wanted to hear it get louder and used fingernail to pull at the slit to get a warm trickle of pre-cum down his hands making the friction easier.

The Trickster gasped and used his strength to Tony push down and cuffed his mouth around his throat, the teeth pressing deeper in to draw some blood, the rough stuff…that didn’t surprise Tony in the slightest although he did moan into an orgasm. The Asgardian smiled at his victory and dragged his tongue along the blood creating a crimson streak across Tony’s throat then devoured down on his mouth again. He could feel his whole body tensing up and looked at Stark through the veil of his eyelashes, he pulled his tongue out and gasped as he spilled into Tony’s hand.

“D-damn…” The genius sighed and coughed, that orgasm pulled everything out of him....he stared at the mess on his clothes and hand, “I could’ve swore I wasn’t that pent up…” 

“Apparently your body lies as well as your tongue.” Loki hummed and sat up on Tony’s waist, temptation made flesh, not surprisingly he too looked refreshed a bit and raised Tony’s hand, “Pity, I would like to milk the very life from you…”

“No one is stopping you!” Tony smiled and lays limp on the mattress, “ _Moo_.”

 “You truly see no danger from me in this state?” The god asked and tapped his sticky fingers on the arc reactor, “How simple it would be to snuff your life out.” Tony shook his head and gave Loki the kind of grin he uses to get what he wants then takes Loki’s hand from his chest and brings it up to his face.

 “Allow me..” Tony licks them clean with Loki carefully looking on in silence, the tongue lingering on each joint before he sucks them into his mouth, “Cleanliness is next to Godliness after all.” This mortal. The God smirks and slides himself down so he’s laying besides him, Tony could’ve SWORN he saw two small horns coming from the top of Loki’s head….maybe he was drunker then he thought…

 “This…moment…will not alter anything between us.”

 “I’m not looking for any long term relationships at the moment.” That was the last thing Tony said before sleep finally won him over.


End file.
